In today's information age, data storage systems often are configured to manage file systems that include huge amounts of storage space. It is common for file systems to include many terabytes of storage space spread over multiple storage devices. In such file system managing data storage systems, clients/host computers issue request packets relating to one or more access requests to objects (such as e.g. files and/or directories) of the managed file system according to one or more network protocols.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus, and related computer-program products, for managing access request to one or more file systems by efficiently handling the processing of request packets issued from different clients associated with multiple tenants and potentially overlapping client IDs.